Primer beso
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Aquella inesperada situación había llevado Midoriya a sobrepensar las cosas.


**Disclaimer: **Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia.

**Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), yaoi (hombre x hombre), cursilería, quizá haya clichés, narración de dudosa calidad, entre otros.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**PRIMER BESO**

* * *

Se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación tan perfectamente reconocible por sus millones de posters y juguetes de All Might, intentaba dormir para despejar su mente, pero lo que había pasado horas atrás aún seguía rondando por su cabeza, colocandolo en un estado de ansiedad que hacían que empezase a moverse de un lado a otro, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y sentía un revoltijo en el estómago por el simple hecho de recordar aquel evento.

Todoriki lo había besado.

Sí, su novio lo había besado, pero posiblemente Midoriya no estuviera en esa situación de no ser por la _manera_ en la que había ocurrido eso.

Habían estado saliendo desde hace tres meses, pero nunca habían llegado a algo más que tomarse de las manos, abrazos o las cartas que solía escribirle Todoroki que Izuku guardaba como un tesoro en su cajón. Nunca pensó que su primer beso sería de esa manera, en frente de todos, y bajo _obligación_.

Quizá estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo. Vamos, que no podía ser tan malo ser besado por primera vez bajo un muérdago en navidad. Obviamente Izuku se había sonrojado de sobremanera, mientras que su novio, después de que le explicaran las reglas del muérdago, no pensó dos veces en besarlo en frente de todos.

Fue un simple roce, pero fue suficiente para dejarlo sin palabras. Aquella sensación fría y cálida que le otorgó en ese pequeño momento en el que sus labios se juntaron, había sido indescriptible, y evocarlo le hizo llevar su mano hasta sus labios, queriendo besarlo una vez más.

Entonces empezó a abrazar su almohada mientras giraba nervioso sobre su cama, ¿cómo podía pensar eso después de lo que ocurrió? Porque después de eso, ambos se separaron a hablar con los demás, Izuki se fue junto a Iida y Ochako, mientras que Todoroki fue por una bebida y se detuvo a hablar con Momo. La fiesta no duró mucho después de eso, por lo que todos se fueron a dormir.

Midoriya sentía que no podía ser el mismo después de eso, de alguna forma quería saber que era lo que pensaba Todoroki, la persona que, por más serio que hablase, muchas veces se tomaban sus comentarios en broma. Aunque Izuku sabía que si le preguntaba, él no le mentiría.

. . .

—Estás raro —dijo Shouto para luego tomar de su chocolate caliente. Midoriya al escuchar eso, se tensó. Ambos se encontraban sentados en los sofás de la sala de estar. Los demás ya se habían ido a dormir.

—¿De qué hablas? —respondió Izuku nervioso. Bueno, tampoco supo porque esquivó la pregunta, puesto que ya sabía de que se trataba todo, apenas había pasado un día después de lo ocurrido.

—Siento que me evitas —detalló el contrario—. ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó mirándolo seriamente, con cierto rastro de inocencia. Era lo que Izuki temía, él realmente no sabía, no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

—L-lo siento... Todoroki-kun no te estoy evitando, es sólo que... —hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras apretaba con sus manos la tela de su pantalón y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas—. Lo que pasó ayer... ¿sabes que fue nuestro primer beso? —Tragó saliva nervioso, sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

—Oh —fue la respuesta de su novio. Midoriya lo miró de reojo, pudiendo jurar que vio un poco, pero sólo un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas de Shouto, parecía incluso un poco sorprendido ¿es que no se había dado cuenta?

—No es que no lo quisiera o no me haya... gustado —explicó Izuku mirando nuevamente sus manos—. Sólo... me tomó por sorpresa, y una parte de mí sigue pensando que lo hiciste por obligación, no porque realmente lo quisieras de ese modo —soltó por fin.

Hubo un silencio que Midoriya sintió que fueron largas horas.

—En parte —por fin habló el de cabello bicolor—. Siempre quise hacerlo, no era el momento que esperaba, pero si el oportuno —Midoriya levantó su mirada instantáneamente hacia él, aún sonrojado, más al sentir la mirada seria pero llena de sentimientos de Todoroki—. Quiero besarte cuando quiera y donde quiera, Midoriya.

El de cabellos verdes no podía verse en ese momento, pero estaba seguro que su cara estaba totalmente roja como un tomate. Shouto siempre era sincero, directo, pero sobre todo inesperado. Le agradaba eso, Midoriya sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él, lo hacía sentir que nunca lo decepcionaría. Pero, joder, un día moriría de un paro cardíaco por tantas confesiones hermosas y espontáneas.

—Yo... también quiero eso —admitió más calmado. Todoroki terminó dejando su taza de chocolate, ya frío, sobre la mesa y se levantó para sentarse justo al lado de Midoriya, quien se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer o que procedía; aunque su contrario también estaba un poco perdido, eran inexpertos después de todo.

Lo siguiente transcurrió un poco más lento, Todoroki se fue acercando al más bajo mientras cerraba sus ojos, Izuku por su parte, también empezó a cerrar sus ojos mientras esperaba y una vez sintió los labios del contrario sobre los de él, por alguna razón se sintió menos nervioso, había sido diferente a la primera vez, era algo más íntimo porque estaban solos, y eso dio provecho a que el beso se hiciese más intenso y apasionado, las manos de Todoroki se colaron debajo la camisa, pudiendo sentir la espalda de Izuku la cual se curvó por la sorpresa.

Midoriya llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del contrario, quien luego de unos segundos utilizó un poco de su fuerza para acostarlo sobre el dichoso sofá.

—Ah, Todoroki-kun —susurró Izuku un poco apenado por como lucía en aquel momento, pero quería que siquiera con eso. Los besos de Shouto bajaron hasta el cuello del de hebras verdes, y cada beso era respondido por un pequeño y dulce gemido de su contrario, haciéndolo querer cada vez más.

Pero entonces se detuvo.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —Preguntó Midoriya, ambos se sentaron nuevamente en el sofá.

—Alguien viene —respondió muy tranquilamente, la verdad Izuku no había escuchado nada, pero Todoroki tenía razón, justo había bajado Mina para buscar algo de agua, y no dudó ningún segundo en hacerles algún comentario bromista que hizo sonrojar a Midoriya—. Creo que es hora de dormir —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Izuku respondió con una sonrisa inocente mientras afirmaba con su cabeza.

Siempre habría más días para continuar, después de todo, tenían una larga relación por delante.

* * *

**Notas de** **autora**: ¡Hola! Bueno, sé que no escribo mucho en este fandom (algo que intentaré cambiar), sinceramente, este one-shot estuvo planeado desde Diciembre (ya ven por que el tema del muérdago jeje), pero la inspiración se me cortó horriblemente, hoy fue que vi el borrador que tenía de esto, lo releí, edité y la inspiración llegó y pude terminarlo xD mi OTP merecía de mi amor ;3; bueno, espero les haya gustado uwu y espero también nos leamos luego :3


End file.
